


Drinking to... Remember

by kappa77



Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Lords of Minecraft!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadbones is always drunk, but for an interesting reason...</p><p>(Originally Posted 12/15/14)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking to... Remember

“Are you drunk?”

Deadbons gave him a look before holding up his glass.

“When am I not?” he asked, taking another drink.

Rob shrugged at the true statement and sat down next to him. He reached to grab the bottle and an extra glass, pouring himself a drink. The two sat in silence for a moment, drinking.

After a few moments, Rob broke the silence.

“How come you drink so much?” he asked.

Deadbones stopped mid-sip. He stared at the back wall, thinking hard. Finally, he put down his drink.

“I remember alcohol tasting better, which is interesting, cause I don’t remember much of my life.”

Rob stared at his friend. He knew Deadbones was different from the other lords, but he wasn’t expecting him to be really old. Especially since he didn’t even look like he could be more than 4 lifetimes old.

Deadbones continued, “So I hope that, maybe if I keep drinking, I’ll remember more. It’s really stupid, but I’m pretty sure I thought of it when I was drunk.”

Rob paused for a moment before placing a hand over his shoulder.

“Well, if you ever need a drinking buddy, I’m here.”

The two smiled to each other, holding up their glasses in a a toast, taking a drink.


End file.
